


snowball fights

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cordia + number 11 -“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowball fights

Cora watches the pack, her pack, run around in the snow, scrabbling to snatch up handfuls of it and fling it at each other with pretty terrible precision given that most of them are werewolves. 

“Here,” Malia places a tightly packed snowball in her hand and then goes back to making her own. 

“I’ll be back.” Cora tells her quietly and pointlessly. With their enhanced hearing the others can hear her even if she whispers. 

"Tell Lydia I say hi." Malia says, laughing at her cousin’s expression.

Cora peers around the bush they’re using as cover and then darts across the open space to a wide oak tree. Someone hurls a snowball at her and it goes wide, missing her as she skids behind the tree with her own snowball still clutched carefully in her hands. 

Cora can hear Isaac and Stiles bickering off to her right and she’s careful to avoid them as she approaches the park bench where Lydia is sitting. 

“Hi,” Cora announces softly, and Lydia jumps when she pops up behind her. 

“Shit, Cora. I don’t have super hearing like you.” Lydia scolds, twisting to look at her. 

“Sorry about it, Red. Why are you sitting here alone?” 

“I don’t feel like playing games.” Lydia says, “Besides its entertaining enough watching the rest of you hurl snow at each other.” 

“Okay,” Cora says thoughtfully and Lydia catches sight of her snowball. 

"Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" Lydia exclaims, leaping to her feet as giggling, Cora makes a break for the treeline. “Cora!” 

Cora stops a few feet past the treeline, ducking behind a tree trunk as Lydia storms into the forest behind her, a scowl on her face. 

“Cora, you are the worst!” She says, brushing the snow out of her hair and off her jacket before tugging her beanie down further. 

“I just thought that you should join in.” Cora tells her, moving so she’s leaning again the tree. 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Lydia asks, crossing her arms across her chest and doing a good job of looking generally disappointed. 

“A little bit, yeah.” Cora says with a smile. 

“Good to know,” Lydia says with a roll of her eyes. “Fine, I’ll play with you guys.” 

“Great,” Cora grabs one of her hands, leading her back towards where she’d left Malia. “It’s about time.” 

“By the way,” Lydia says, “this is for that snowball.” With her free hand she reached over and shoves a handful of snow down the back of Cora’s shirt. 

“Hey!” she exclaims, spinning around with a pout and a red nose and cheeks. “That was really cold.”

Lydia laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek, “You deserved that.” 

“Probably.” Cora says as she begins walking again. “Let’s go get the others.”


End file.
